Creed Ziegler: Birthday Boy
by Doc House
Summary: Creed Ziegler celebrates his 8th birthday.


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: Birthday Boy. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. But Creed is mine. NOTES: This is the third installment in the Creed Ziegler series. This follows: 1st: My Brothers Son. 2nd: The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. For a better understanding of the relationship with Creed and everyone else, you should read those first. PAIRING: CJ/Toby. FEEDBACK: Yes please. I would love to know everyone's thoughts MORE NOTES: I wanted to thank everyone for asking me to bring back Creed Ziegler. I hope you like the story, because it's dedicated to all of you.  
  
BIRTHDAY BOY (1/1)  
  
"Uncle Toby!" Creed screamed as he ran into Toby's bedroom. "Do you know what today is?"  
  
"What?" Toby sat up and looked at the clock. "Creed, it's midnight."  
  
"I know," Creed smiled and widened his eyes. "It's my birthday."  
  
"No, it's your birthday when the sun comes out," Toby laid back down.  
  
"I'm eight years old," Creed smiled and jumped up on Toby's bed. "Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Go to sleep," Toby moaned.  
  
"It means I'm almost ten. Which means I'm almost a teen. And then I can go to parties, and drive the girls around," Creed smiled.  
  
"Creed, you're eight," Toby glared.  
  
"I know, but another year has gone by, and I'm not getting any younger," Creed shrugged.  
  
"Come on," Toby stood and picked Creed up. "You feel a year heavier as well," Toby moaned.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Uncle," Creed rolled his eyes as Toby carried him back into his own bed. "Sleep," Toby ordered while laying Creed down.  
  
"How can one sleep when they turn a year older?" Creed asked, seriously.  
  
"Because it's midnight and you have school tomorrow," Toby started walking out.  
  
"Technically I have school today," Creed mentioned.  
  
"Goodnight," Toby mumbled and shut the door.  
  
"Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!"  
  
"Creedance!"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
7:00 A.M.  
  
"I told you to go to sleep," Toby smirked as he noticed Creed limp his way to the chair, half asleep.  
  
"It's too early." Creed moaned.  
  
"But it's your birthday," Toby said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm too tired," Creed moaned and smacked his head down on the table.  
  
"Do you want a early birthday present?" Toby asked.  
  
"Present?" Creed looked up and grinned.  
  
"I thought that would get your attention," Toby rolled his eyes and handled Creed a wrapped present.  
  
"Wow," Creed smiled and ripped the wrapping off in record speed. "Oh my."  
  
"You like it?" Toby asked.  
  
"It's the best present Uncle Toby!" Creed smiled at his new remote control car.  
  
"Well, I broke the last one," Toby shrugged. "Of course, I nearly broke my leg as well."  
  
"I swear I won't leave this one in front of the stairs," Creed jumped up and ran over to his uncle. "Thanks!" Creed wrapped his arms around Toby and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Toby smiled. "Now, I made pancakes in shapes of various animals for your birthday breakfast," Toby pointed out.  
  
"Cool," Creed was mesmerized by the amount of food Toby cooked. "It actually smells good."  
  
"I'm going to let that one slide right past me," Toby mumbled to himself. "Eat up."  
  
"Can I stay home for school?" Creed asked.  
  
"No," Toby rolled his eyes. "You ask me this every day."  
  
"Well, since it's my birthday and all."  
  
"You're going. And tonight, we'll have a party and you'll get the rest of your presents."  
  
"Works for me," Creed smiled and starting eating his animal pancakes. "Uncle, is this a goat?"  
  
"Eat."  
  
OVAL OFFICE  
  
"So, how was the birthday boy this morning?" Sam asked when he noticed Toby arrive.  
  
"He woke me up at midnight to let me know he was eight," Toby said, yawning.  
  
"So, he's excited," Sam smiled.  
  
"You can say that," Toby smirked. "What's going on today?"  
  
"Meetings and more meetings."  
  
"Great," Toby moaned. "Who's all coming over tonight?"  
  
"Josh, Donna, CJ, Leo, Carol, Margaret, Charlie, Ginger, Bonnie, and me. The President is sending his gift with Leo," Sam smiled.  
  
"And who's going to clean up after you people?" Toby asked. "I don't clean up another people's messes."  
  
"It's your party," Sam shrugged.  
  
"Everyone better bring their own coaster," Toby warned.  
  
"You're insane," Sam shook his head.  
  
"I'm going in," CJ walked in. "Any last words before I brief the press?"  
  
"Tell them no one else is allowed to come to the party tonight," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Also, whoever goes needs to bring their own coaster," Sam offered, receiving a glare for Toby.  
  
"Go away," Toby moaned.  
  
"Don't forget Hickland in ten minutes," Sam mentioned before leaving.  
  
"Hi," CJ shut Toby's office door and smiled.  
  
"Good morning," Toby smiled and kissed CJ on the lips.  
  
"How's the little mister?" CJ smiled as Toby went back to his desk.  
  
"He's tired, yet anxious for the party," Toby smiled.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"He was up until midnight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"I should get going?" CJ smiled and started for the door. "Press hates to wait."  
  
"Let them," Toby smiled and walked over to her. "Are you coming over?"  
  
"Yes," CJ smiled.  
  
"Are you staying tonight?" Toby winked.  
  
"It's not your birthday, Pokey," CJ kissed him and walked out.  
  
"Tease," Toby whispered and went back to work.  
  
THE PARTY  
  
"What's Playboy?" Creed asked as he opened another gift.  
  
"Give me that!" Toby grabbed it and read the name on it. "Josh!"  
  
"The kid needs to learn sometime," Josh smirked. Yet everyone in the room glared at him. "I'm sorry," Josh looked down.  
  
"Learn what?" Creed asked.  
  
"Open this one," CJ quickly handed Creed another present. "This one is from the President."  
  
"Oh boy!" Creed smiled and unwrapped it. "Books."  
  
"There has to be over twenty books in here," Toby looked in the box.  
  
"Which may explain why I got a hernia carrying the damn thing in," Leo moaned.  
  
"Uncle, they're all about animals," Creed smiled. "This is cool."  
  
"You like them?" Josh asked.  
  
"I like books," Creed nodded. "One day, I'm going to write one and become famous. Then I'll live on an island with my sexy wife and have three kids."  
  
"God Toby, what are you teaching him!" Donna smacked him.  
  
"I didn't teach him that," Toby defended.  
  
"No, Uncle Sam did," Creed smiled.  
  
"No need to bring me into this," Sam laughed nervously.  
  
"No more presents?" Creed looked around, a little disappointed.  
  
"That's it. You got books, a remote control car, clothes, airplanes, toy cars, and a lifetime supply of fruit," Toby looked over at Margaret.  
  
"This month it's pears," Margaret smiled.  
  
"And a subscription to Playboy," Josh pointed out.  
  
"Which we won't be getting until your 18th birthday party," Toby glared at Josh as Donna smacked him.  
  
"Thanks everyone, I love all these presents," Creed smiled.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Toby handed Creed a piece of paper. "What does this say?"  
  
"Umm." Creed took the paper. "Look in the kitchen."  
  
"What's in the kitchen?" Toby asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Pears?" Creed shrugged.  
  
"Go look," Toby laughed.  
  
"Okay," Creed walked over and pushed open the door to the kitchen. "Uncle!" Creed screamed.  
  
"Happy Birthday," Toby nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Josh stood and tried to look.  
  
"It's the best bike I've ever seen!" Creed ran out and jumped on Toby. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"  
  
"Happy Birthday," Toby kissed Creed's forehead.  
  
"Can I go ride it outside?"  
  
"Sure," Toby smiled as Creed ran back in and brought out the bike.  
  
"That's nice," Josh nodded.  
  
"Come on," Creed told everyone and took it outside.  
  
Ginger, Bonnie, and Carol took their cameras and followed him out. Margaret and Leo gathered some of the gifts and took them back to Creed's bedroom. And Josh, Charlie, and Sam took the remote control car out to play with.  
  
"You think he had a good birthday?" CJ grabbed Toby from behind as he peered out the window at his nephew.  
  
"I don't think he was disappointed," Toby smiled as Creed started waving at him.  
  
"You're a good uncle," CJ kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," Toby grabbed CJ's hands and smiled. They both watched as Creed rode around, posing for the cameras.  
  
The End 


End file.
